Peter and Harry: A Broken Friendship
by Symbiote-Spidey
Summary: Peter Parker and Harry Osborn used to be best friends, until Harry discovered Pete's secret! Now he wants to kill Peter for the worst ,mistake he's made, being involved in the death of Norman Osborn. R&R NONSLASH STORY! ALTERNATE SPIDERMAN 3.
1. The Story Thus Far:Prologue

This is a fanfic based on Marvel comics character Spider-Man created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, and owned by Marvel. I do not own this character, and this is a disclaimer. Well enjoy the story!

Peter and Harry

A Broken Friendship

By: Symbiote-Spidey

Peter Parker and Harry Osborn used to be the best of friends. Recently, Harry discovered the very well protected truth, that Peter was actually, the wall-crawling super-hero, Spider-Man!

Now, the two are dealing with life, knowing that they may never talk to each other again.

Unknown to Harry, his father the billionaire industrialist, Norman Osborn, was the lunatic the Green Goblin. Upon his death in a fight with Spider-Man, Norman revealed himself to Peter, just before he commanded his glider to ram into Peter. His plan backfired, and as Peter used his spider-sense, the glider went just beneath him and impaled Norman.

Norman's last words were, "Peter, don't tell Harry."

While returning Norman's body to his house, Harry spotted Spider-Man departing through the window, making him believe without a doubt, that his father whom he cared for so much, was murdered by Spider-Man, the person most of New York looked at as a hero.

2 years later, a new villain named by the Daily Bugle as, Doctor Octopus, engaged Spider-Man in combat. Doc Ock, used to be the normal brilliant scientist Otto Octavius, a friend of Harry's who was believed to make OsCorp, the company Harry inherited from his father, rich. Instead, Octavius' device just turned him into a psychotic criminal. He bargained with Harry, in return for a fuel called tritium to run a new version of his old machine. Doc Ock brought Harry Spider-Man, still alive, but seemingly unconscious.

Harry unmasked the man thought to be his greatest enemy, only to learn it was his best friend behind the mask. Harry agreed to let Peter go, and stop Doc Ock, leaving himself to think of the events unfolding before him. Harry saw in his mirror, a hallucination of his long-dead father, asking Harry to kill Peter and avenge him. Harry refused, breaking the glass in the process.

Behind the mirror, was the actual lair of the Green Goblin! Harry finally realized why his father was 'killed' by Spider-Man. Because, he had been one of the world's greatest villains!

Today, the friends are torn apart, thinking of what to do. Harry doesn't know whether to put all of the Goblin's gear to good use, or forgive and forget. Peter wants to sort things out with his old pal, but is afraid he will be too much like his corrupted father. Can a _New Goblin _be too far behind all this?


	2. A New Goblin

Peter threw his newest pictures onto the desk of J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle.

_Please like them! _Peter thought.

Jameson looked over each picture, again and again. He gently put them down on his desk.

"Robbie!" he yelled.

The editor-in-chief Robbie Robertson stepped into J. J.'s office.

"Yes boss?" he asked.

"I want you to put this picture on the front page," he said, handing a picture of Spider-Man up-close to Robbie. "I want the headline to read: SPIDER-MAN! CLEANING UP CRIME, OR CAUSING IT?

Peter wanted to burst out laughing, and at the same time, yell at his boss and say, "Hello, he's a hero you big jerk!"

_At least he likes them, _Peter happily thought.

"Give this to Betty," Jameson told Peter, handing him a slip of paper.

_Paid at last, _Peter thought, taking the paper from his boss.

He left J.J.'s office, and gave the paper to Betty Brant, Jameson's secretary.

Betty obviously liked Peter, but he actually didn't realize, as his heart was on a beautiful actress named Mary Jane Watson. The two had been dating for a couple months, and Peter thought life was finally going to be good. Is he right?

Harry opened up the gas chamber in the Goblin's lair.

_I'm gonna make you proud dad, _he thought, stepping inside. The chamber door closed, and green fumes shot up from the base of the chamber. Harry coughed as the gas filled his nostrils. He breathed heavily, feeling stronger already.

_It's working! _

Finally, the gas stopped, and the door opened. Harry flexed his 'new' muscles.

_I'm gonna make you pay, Peter! _He angrily thought.

Suddenly, Norman's image appeared in the reflection of the chamber door.

"Harry," he said.

"Dad! I've done it!" Harry said triumphantly. "I can kill Peter now!"

"Make Parker suffer, Harry!" Norman laughed. "Make me proud!"

"I will dad, I will," and with that, Harry laughed an all to familiar laugh, piercing the air.

OOO

"Hey it's MJ, sing your song in speech," came a voice over the receiver of Peter's phone at his apartment. His apartment was rented to him by, a Russian man, Mr. Ditkovitch. His daughter, Ursula had a small crush on Peter for a while, but the two soon became just good friends.

"Uh, hey MJ, it's me Peter, and I just wanted to let you know that-"

Suddenly, his door opened up, and MJ stood in the archway.

"I'm gonna be a little late," he finished, hanging up.

She laughed.

"A little?" she jokingly asked. "No need to explain."

"Good," he said, pressing his lips up to hers. They broke apart, and he grabbed his coat.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked him.

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

OOO

Peter and Mary Jane swung through the cool air, high atop Manhattan.

"We're almost there!" he told her, as her red hair blew into his face.

Finally, they landed on a gargoyle looking perch.

"I come here a lot, to clear my head," he told her. "The night Uncle Ben died, I came here for awhile."

"Why do you need to clear your head?" she half-jokingly asked.

"I don't, it just looks really cool up here," he laughed.

"Have you talked to Harry lately?" she asked him affectionately.

"No, have you?" he asked.

She looked at the vast space in the sky. "Yes, but he doesn't seem to happy about anything."

OOO

A turbine jet flared up, carrying its rider through the air.

_He wants to play hide-and-seek, _the rider thought. _Let him._ The sky-stick soared higher than most buildings, the rider searching for the one man he wanted to kill right now; Peter Parker.

Harry cackled, his face covered up by black-green goggles, and a green mouthpiece.

_I'm gonna kill you now, Pete! _He thought, soaring even higher.

OOO

"What's that?" Mary Jane pointed out, spotting flames far below, and a stick like glider.

"Mary Jane, this isn't good," Peter said, picking her up around the waist. He slung her onto his back, ready to swing off the building.

Suddenly, the sky-stick and its rider flew right up to Peter and MJ.

The figure's mask slid open, revealing Harry's face.

"Harry!" Peter and MJ called out together.

"It's you I want Peter!" Harry yelled to his old best friend. "Not her!"

Peter swung off, MJ on his back, swinging through the air as fast as he could go.

_Can't let anything happen to her, _he kept reminding himself.

Harry pulled out a pumpkin-bomb, ready to throw it; despite the fact Peter still had MJ.

"Hold on!" he yelled to her.

"What else would I do?!" she yelled back to him. Harry's sky-stick looked just like his father's original glider, except, it was nimbler and skinnier, also jet-black.

Peter spotted a small gap between two buildings.

_That thing couldn't fit between there! _Peter thought.

He swung between the gap. MJ looked back. The sky-stick suddenly switch itself around, to look like a snowboard! Harry came sailing through the gap too!

"Peter, he's right behind us!" MJ cried. Quickly, Peter swung himself around, shooting web's at the sky-stick, throwing Harry off course barely.

Harry sped up, careening towards Peter and MJ ever so slightly.

_This is it! _MJ thought.

"I love you!" she called to Peter.

_Does she think we're gonna die? _Peter said just as a pumpkin bomb went right past them. _She might be right!_

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this!" he called to her.

MJ turned around again and Harry was gone.

"Where'd he go?" she asked Peter, as they stopped, and landed on a rooftop.

"I don't know," he told her. "But he's out there somewhere."

Then, Peter made tracks for MJ's apartment, ready to get her home.

OOO

_So, how's the story so far? Don't forget to review! This is just the beginning of a long story to come! Hope you like it so far!_


	3. Family

Peter looked long and hard at his camera sprawled out in front of him.

_Jameson probably desperately wants some pictures, _he thought. _But I need to find out more about Harry._

Peter turned up the police scanner.

"Suspect escaping on foot near 5th Ave. over," came a scratchy voice.

_It's getting pretty late,_ Peter thought, acknowledging the alarm clock sitting on his only end table. _But, I guess stopping one petty crime won't be too long._

OOO

"I almost had him dad!" Harry screamed at his father's image in the same mirror leading to the active Goblin Lair. "But-"

"But the girl was in the way!" Norman yelled. "You are weak, and useless! And unless you overcome your worthlessness, you will always be weak and useless!"

Harry stared angrily at his father. "Do you think I'm not trying?! Do you think, I'm letting him live, because I have compassion for him?"

"Yes Harry! Yes!" Norman yelled at his son. "He killed me! I want him dead, why can't you do that simple thing for me?"

"Why couldn't you?" Harry asked. "You were far more experienced than me, so why couldn't you kill Peter?"

Norman's face turned into one of pure disgust.

"He was more of a son to me, Harry, then you'll ever be!" Norman harshly yelled. "I thought he could join me, but he declined my generous proposal, choosing the path of the hero!"

_And in the end, good triumphed over evil, _Harry thought.

"Kill him Harry!" Norman pleaded with his son. "He has brought shame to this family!"

"I'll try," Harry said.

"I don't want you to try," Norman said, his eyes searing with hatred. "I want you kill him!"

OOO

KNOCK! KNOCK!

May Parker opened up the front door to her home, happy to see her nephew Peter.

"Oh sweetie," she said, embracing her nephew. "It seems like it's been ages."

_To you, it probably has, _Peter thought. _I wish she didn't worry about me all the time!_

"Come in, and I'll make us some tea!" she said, happily.

"Deal," said Peter, walking in and closing the door behind him. "So, how did you afford this place?"

"A nice man at the old apartment I had been staying at, actually gave me the money to buy it," she said. "I believe his name was Adrian Toomes."

_That sounds like a name for a vulture, _Peter jokingly thought.

"Have you talked to Mary Jane lately?" she asked her nephew, a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Um, yah I took her out last night," he said. "We had such a good time, I thought we would die of too much happiness."

_Why did I say that? _He thought. _That was so stupid to say!_

She laughed. "All, but the dying part, that sounds wonderful!"

She poured him a cup of fresh tea.

"Thank you," he told her, taking a sip.

"Your very welcome," she told him, putting the pot back on the stove. "So I hear your having some problems with Harry?"

He put the cup down. "Yah, it's just some stupid guy thing, we'll have worked out in a couple days, not really such a big deal."

"I remember, you would come home, and tell me and your Uncle Ben all about your times with Harry," she said, tears trickling down her face. "You would always say you two would be best friends, no matter what."

_Best friends no matter what? _He thought. _Apparently not._

"Yah, like I said, we'll have it worked out soon," he assured her, not even able to assure himself of it. "So, what happened to Uncle Ben's car?"

"I had to-"

"You sold it right?" he asked.

"Keep it in the garage," she finished. "I wouldn't sell that thing for all the money in the world."

"That's good," Peter said. "Well I guess I'd better get going."

"Be careful," she said. "Tell Mary Jane I said hi."

"I will," Peter assured her as he left the house, closing the door behind him.

_That boy's a hero, _May thought, resumingher activities.


	4. Second Time Around

Spider-Man soared through the air, landing with a somersault on the Daily Bugle. He pulled out his camera, webbing still covering.

_Whoops, _he thought, wiping it off.

He spotted a small air-duct opening. He'd taken that route thousands of times, knowing it led right to the men's bathroom on the top floor.

Minutes later, Peter Parker exited the stall, webbing it shut on the inside, and putting a spare pair of shoes on the floor, so any passer-bys would automatically think the stall was occupied.

His camera dangled around his neck, as he held his fully developed pictures in his right-hand. He spotted Jameson walking into his office screaming, "Where's Parker?!"

_Right on time, _Peter thought, making his way to Jameson's office. _Sort of._

Peter walked over to Betty's desk.

"Could I speak to Mr. Jameson?" he asked.

"Yah, he's looking for you Pete, go right on in," she said all jittery.

_Why is she so happy? _Peter thought.

KNOCK!

"COME IN!" came a yelled reply.

Peter casually strolled inside of Jameson's office, taking notice of a woman there too.

"Parker, this is Lt. Deanne Wolfe," Jameson said, pointing to the woman.

"Hello, Peter," she said, shaking Peter's hand.

"Oh, I'll be out in a second, just have to drop of some photos," Peter said, slapping the photos onto Jameson's desk. They showed pictures, of the back of Harry, the night before when he had chased Peter.

"What the hell's this?" Jameson asked, studying the picture hard.

"Um, I thought it was, the Green Goblin," Peter said, pointing to the glider.

"I'm not taking it," Jameson said, throwing the photos back at Peter. "They're crap."

"Um, Mr. Parker," Lt. Wolfe said. "What I'm here for actually concerns the man in the photo, if it is a man.

"It was a man alright," Peter assured her.

She studied the picture a bit longer. "The man there, looks just like the one an anonymous witness spotted, just yesterday night. When did you take this?"

"Just last night. I saw the man flying by on a snowboard like thing, and decided it would be good news photos," he lied. "I didn't see his face much."

"Thank you, my work here is done," Lt. Wolfe said, exiting the office.

"Why did she have to come here?" Peter asked Jameson.

"She said something about wanting to consult the first name in the news-business," Jameson said happily. "The FIRST name!"

"I realize that's a good thing to you, but I still don't-"

"Do you have any more pictures?" Jameson asked, no longer showing happiness.

Peter shook his head, and Jameson opened the door, pushing him outside the office.

"Sounds like he was in a good mood," Betty laughed, as she saw Peter thrown out.

"That's the weird thing," Peter said, waving good-bye. He made his way back to the men's bathroom, only to find his suit, shoes gone. The air-duct was also open.

_What in the hell? _Peter thought. _Who could have-_

At that moment, Peter heard the screech of a turbine-jet, in the very far distance, getting even farther away each second.

_HARRY!_

OOO

Lt. Wolfe got outside of the Daily Bugle building.

At that moment, a small shadow flew over her head, and when she looked up, she saw the same man from the picture, on the snowboard like vehicle. It looked as if he was carrying clothes of some sort.

_Gotcha, _she thought.

She followed the faint smoke trails being left behind.

When she turned the next block, the man and the smoke, vanished in thin air.

Suddenly, something smacked into Lt. Wolfe's back, and she was lifted into the air, the turbine-jet whining.

"Hello, Ms.," Harry said, laughing. "I don't suppose you were trying to tail me, were you?"

OOO

Peter saw Harry in the far distance with the Lt.

He looked over and spotted a small fruit-stand.

_I have an idea, _he thought.

He walked over to the Asian merchant.

"I need one brown paper bag," Peter said.

The man looked at him, confused. "No fruit?"

"Sorry, no, I just need that bag," Peter said, sounding very impatient.

"That will be $2.00," the man said, extending his hand.

_Two bucks?! _Peter thought, handing the man his money.

The man gave him and a brown paper bag, and Peter bolted off for a nearby alley. Peter poked to eyeholes into the bag, putting it over his face.

_The Amazing Bagman! _Peter thought. _That does have a nice ring to it._

He jumped high into the air, web swinging for Harry and Lt. Wolfe's location.

OOO

Harry held Lt. Wolfe over the edge of the sky-stick.

She was now unconscious, probably due to her fear of heights.

Harry laughed, just as a man wearing a bag over his head arrived.

"Some fancy getup, Pete," Harry said, pulling out a pumpkin-bomb. "But what the hell is it?"

"Harry, just put her down, and we can settle this," Peter said, desperately hoping Harry would listen. "Just put her down."

Harry threw a pumpkin-bomb right at Peter; as it exploded with a big, BOOM! Peter was blown out of the sky, smacking into a fire escape. Fortunately for him, the bag was amazingly still intact.

The sun's heat felt hotter than usual, as Peter took a large dive at Harry and Lt. Wolfe.

Harry swatted him away, yelling, "You killed my father Peter, so now I'm gonna return the favor."

_Harry wouldn't hurt her! _Peter yelled.

Harry threw Lt. Wolfe to the ground. Peter frantically jumped for her, and just barely caught her by the waist.

"Whatever, I'll kill you later!" Harry yelled, bursting at full speed in the opposite direction.

_I can't kill him yet, _Harry thought. _The time still isn't right._

OOO

Peter sat down on his bed.

"Dammit!" he yelled, throwing the paper bag to the floor.

At that moment, Ursula knocked on Peter's door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh, yah sure, the door is kinda broke though," he said, standing up to let her in.

She pointed to the small phone-box.

"It's Mary Jane," she said, giggling. "It sounds important!"

Peter picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke into the receiver.

"Hi it's MJ," Mary Jane said on the other line.

"Oh hey," Peter said happily.

"Guess what?" Mary Jane asked excitedly.

"What?" Peter asked, returning the hint of happiness.

"All of the critics in New York, and the papers, liked the play!" she said.

"Wow, really?" Peter asked. "That's great wonderful!"

"I'm going to be coming by after while," she said. "You don't have anything planned do you?"

"No, sure don't," he said.

"Good, I'll be over about 8:00, then," she said.

"Okay good," Peter said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said back.

Peter hung up.

OOO

_Wow, I have one review! Al least I have one, please everyone review the story. If you don't like it, tell me, if you do, tell me, if you do, but think it could be better, tell me what I need to improve!_


	5. A Death In The Family

Harry paced back and forth, in the comfort of the Goblin Lair.

"Dad, I don't know what to do," he said. "I've only let him live this long, because I want to make him die, nice and slow."

"No, that's not the reason Harry," Norman said. "Why do you think he is still your friend? He stole the Watson girl from you, and then killed me!"

_But he hasn't tried to hurt me, _Harry thought.

"Dad, he's been my best friend since the 1st grade!" Harry yelled. "How can I kill my best friend?"

"I was told this by a wise man long ago Harry. The heart, first you attack, the heart!" Norman laughed, reminiscing about his own deadly past.

_The heart, _Harry thought. _THE HEART!_

OOO

Spider-Man tailed the fake utility van he'd following all night.

_Is this van gonna do something, or do I just sit here and look like an idiot all night? _He thought furiously. _Whatever, I'll just bust 'em. _

Spidey swung into action, landing on the back of the van, right outside the backdoors.

He knocked on the windows.

"Hi, is this the local welcome wagon?" he jokingly asked.

The driver pulled out a .22, aiming it right at the super-hero, who dodged the bullet using his spider-sense.

"Okay," Spidey said, climbing beneath the van. "We'll skip right to the advanced course."

He shot a long web-line at the back tires, wrapping the axis up tight, causing the van to finally come to a long-awaited stop.

But apparently, the criminal wasn't done yet.

"Take this Spider-Freak!" he yelled, squeezing off the rounds, bullet, after high-speed bullet.

_Yikes, God that one almost hit me! _Spidey thought, still barely successfully dodging the bullets.

Finally, there was a click, and Spider-Man sent a punch right to the man's jaw, knocking him out on impact.

_I can't believe I had to leave MJ again, for this! _Peter thought. _I'm such an idiot!_

OOO

May locked the front door of her home.

_Time for bed, _she thought. _I'm so tired._

As soon as May entered her room, she heard a horrible cackle, and a large explosion ensued, followed by the high-pitched scream of a turbine-jet.

The New Goblin laughed, as he watched May Parker burst into flames.

"Ha, ha! Now, to finish the job!" he laughed, as May screamed as loud as she could.

"What in the hell have you done?!" came a terrified scream, as Spider-Man kicked the New Goblin square in the stomach.

"You finally decided to join me?" Harry asked, recovering from the attack. "Now it's time to kick your scrawny little ass!"

Peter caught sight of May, writhing in pain, on fire.

"Oh my God, no!" he yelled, racing towards her. He shot web, after web to suffocate the fire, but it was no use.

May fell silent, hitting into the ground.

"No!" Peter yelled. "Damn you!"

Peter sent a flurry of punches out at his old friend, who dodged them with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry mocked. "I've finally returned the favor! It's a life for a life, Pete!"

"You sick bastard!" Peter yelled. "I didn't kill your dad! He was trying to kill me, he killed himself!"

Harry only laughed at this, ignoring the new piece of information.

"That's where you're wrong," Harry, said. "Admit it, and I'll let her live!"

"Harry, Aunt May is dead, you just killed her!" Peter yelled. "Your not even Harry anymore! You're just Norman under that suit! What has he done to you?"

Harry looked over at May's lifeless body.

_What the hell did I do? _He asked himself. _I did kill her!_

"Oh God, no!" Harry yelled, taking off into the growing darkness.

_Heaven help me, _Peter thought. He pulled off his mask, and landed by May's body.

Tears streamed down his face.

"Why have you taken my mother from me?" Peter asked aloud. He said this, because to him, the dead woman in front of him, his aunt, the woman who had practically raised his from birth, was _his_ 'mother'. Just as his Uncle Ben, had been his 'father'.

OOO

Peter and Mary Jane watched as May's coffin, was put into the ground.

"May she rest in piece," many people said.

Peter and MJ tossed in their dirt, which they had held in their hands for a while.

After most of the people had left, Peter knelt down beside his Aunt's grave, and to the left of it, was his Uncle's grave.

"I love you," he said, touching the tombstones. "I've shirked my responsibilities, and I'm sorry!"

"Peter, you know it wasn't your fault," Mary Jane said, coming up behind him.

"MJ, I can't lose you too! I care to much for you too-"

"I love you too tiger," she said as they locked lips. "But, that won't bring them back."

"I know," Peter said. "It's just unfair. I lose my parents, my uncle, now my aunt! If I lose you, I'll have nothing to live for!"

"That's not true," she said. "You'll always have yourself, and Spider-Man."

Peter thought about this for a moment.

"I became Spider-Man, because I was responsible for Ben's death," he told her. "Not so I could get away from everything else, and for feeling bad for myself."

"I'd better get going," MJ said. "Call me if you want to talk later."

"I'm sorry," Peter told her. "I love you MJ."

Peter looked at May's grave. It read: MAY PARKER 1929-2007 SHE TAUGHT US LOVE. On Ben's, it read: BEN PARKER 1922-2002 HE WAS LOVED.

_I'll make you both proud, _Peter thought. _I'll never forget, that with great power, comes great responsibility. Never again. _

Peter left the cemetery, knowing that the next time he found Harry, he would kill him. He would kill him…

OOO

_Okay, wow_ _still only one review! Come on people, it's a non-slash! It's true to the movies and comics! You have to read this, and then review!_


	6. Regretful

May Parker stood in front of Peter.

"Why weren't you there?" she asked him. "Why weren't you there?"

Uncle Ben suddenly appeared too, screaming at Peter.

"When are you going to learn, to use your power responsibly?" he asked.

"I tried to help!" Peter yelled at them. "I tried to help you, I tried too!"

Peter began crying.

"Your no better than that Osborn kid," Ben said. "You disgust me."

The Spider-Man suit suddenly appeared on Peter.

"Do you see this?!" he yelled at Ben. "I became _this_, because of you! Because I thought I was responsible for your death!"

"You were responsible for my death!" Ben screamed in Peter's face. "All, because you used your power for the wrong reasons!"

Peter pushed Ben down. "Stop it! Stop it, just SHUT UP!"

OOO

Peter woke up.

His forehead was drenched in sweat. His heart pounded against his chest, as if ready to burst out. He sat up, rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

_Was that a nightmare? _He thought. _Or were they really trying to tell me something, in a very horrible way?_

He looked at his alarm clock.

1:22 A.M. burned into his mind. He rolled back into bed, his second-version Spider-Man suit draped over his desk chair, near the windowsill.

_I wonder what Harry did with my other suit? _Peter thought. _Why does it matter? Nothing matters anymore._

OOO

The New Goblin landed on the roof of the Osborn penthouse, no one noticing him.

_What have I done? _He thought.

In the reflection of his visor, Norman appeared.

"Excellent job, Harry!" he laughed. "You are a son of mine!"

"I killed Peter's aunt, and right now, I- I feel kinda good," Harry laughed. "It was so easy! It ruined Peter's life too!"

Norman's smile went away.

"That brings us back to Parker," he said. "Why is he still alive?!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get him next time, I promise!" Harry said. "Just not now."

"Why, 'not now', Harry?" Norman asked.

Harry looked at his father.

"I don't know," he said. "I honestly don't know."

Harry opened up a secret hatch, leading to the Goblin Lair. He jumped down, the Sky-Stick automatically following. He closed the hatch, and removed the suit.

He sat down, the gas chamber opposite of him. As he looked over, monitors began beeping, going faster with each second that passed.

Harry quickly stood up, putting his suit, and gear back on.

At that precise moment, the mirror leading to the lair, shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Peter stepped inside.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

_Oh wait, Bernard is out right now, _Harry thought, angrily.

Peter didn't answer. Instead, he slowly, but surely made his way to Harry.

"Uh, Pete, remember best friends no matter what?" Harry said, sounding very weak.

"I've had enough of you, Harry," Peter said, ready to kill Harry. "You killed my aunt, so now I kill you. It's a life for a life."

Peter shot a web for Harry's chest, connecting, and springing towards him, his foot connecting with Harry's face in mid-air. Harry returned the attack; by throwing a few of his newly designed razor-bats at Peter.

Peter allowed every single one hit him, right before breaking them to bits.

_What the hell? _Harry thought.

Peter sent a punch to Harry's stomach, and then kneed him in the jaw. Blood trickled to the ground. Blood from the both of them. Harry became very disoriented, as blood began to cover his vision. He fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Peter snapped back to reality.

_What am I doing?! _He thought. _This isn't me!_

"Harry!" Peter yelled. He kneeled down by his friend, checking his pulse. Nothing.

"Oh my God, Harry!" he yelled. Peter slung Harry over his shoulder. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital buddy."

Peter opened the not-so-secret-anymore hatch, and climbed up to the roof, Harry still over his shoulder.

OOO

Peter sat in the waiting room.

He watched the clock as the hours rolled by.

He moved over to the phone-box, inserting his quarters, and then dialing a number he knew by heart.

Mary Jane picked up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey MJ, it's Peter," he said.

"Oh, hey, you haven't called, I was worried that-"

"Harry is in the hospital," he said. "We got into a fight, and I almost killed him."

"You what?!" Mary Jane asked. "Peter is this all because of-"

"Look, please just get down here, fast," he pleaded with her.

"Alright, alright, I'll get there as soon as I can," she said.

"Okay, thanks, bye," Peter hung up.

OOO

Peter and Mary Jane looked at the doctor in front of them.

"He's going to be okay," the man said. "But, he was hurt pretty badly, so he might be here for a couple days."

"Can we see him?" Peter asked.

"Okay, but make it quick," the doctor said, leading them to Harry's room. When they opened the door, Harry turned to look at them. The doctor left them alone.

"Peter, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"I'm sorry too," Peter told his old friend. "But, you have to listen to me, I didn't kill your father, honestly."

"I can't trust you there Pete," Harry said, a burning hatred in his eyes. "He tells me things, things you wouldn't believe. Things you've never told me. You lied to me Peter."

The doctor walked in.

"Okay, visiting-hours are over," he said.

Mary Jane and Peter left the room, thinking about how insane Harry was acting.

"I can't believe him," Peter said, "He killed my aunt! The bastard killed my aunt, and what does he do?"

Mary Jane put her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Listen, something is really, really wrong with him," she said. "And I don't think fighting about it is going to help!"

"I just don't know what to do," Peter said as they walked out. "I should have been there for her."

"But you weren't Peter, and it's not your fault," she said. "You didn't know he would do that!"

"That doesn't make it right for her to die, just because I was enemies with my best friend. What did she do to him?!"

Mary Jane didn't answer.

They just walked on, silently, as Peter thought about what had happened o him in the last few days.

OOO

_Did anyone get the '1:22 A.M.' thing? It was just a tiny reference to the old story, 'The night Gwen Stacy Died', because they issue her death took place in, was issue 122. Just a small little reference to the comics. Thanks for the new reviews. In my opinion, the story I going down hill just a little bit, it just seems like I made it a little too out there. Well, anyway, keep reading, and I'll keep writing!_


	7. Best Friends Again:Epilogue

Spider-Man sat on top, of the same gargoyle-like perch; he had taken Mary Jane to the last couple of nights ago.

He sat, there, thinking about the death of his uncle and aunt.

_I could have prevented Uncle Ben's death, and saved Aunt May before she was even hurt! _He thought. As he turned side-ways, he saw his reflection in the window of the skyscraper he was on. Two white eyes stared back at him, along with a red web-covered face.

_This suit, my powers, they've killed just about everyone around me!_ Spidey thought, pulling off his mask. _But, if it hadn't been for these powers, almost all of New York would have been killed by the Green Goblin, and then, if he survived the Goblin's carnage, Octavius would have become Doc Ock, and they both would have destroyed everything still standing!_

He had never thought of that before. He did know, however, that if not for him, half of New York would have died due to Octavius second machine. The Goblin, possibly could have been stopped by normal people, working together, just as they had helped Spider-Man, the night Norman Osborn died. But still, more people would have died in the process.

Peter's life had taken a turn for the worse in the last couple of days, but it had to get better, right? There was always a happy ending, he hoped at least. Mary Jane was now, the only person he had left. He had thought, over the last couple of days, if he could love her. Loving her, posed as a great threat, seeing as how she was almost killed by both Goblins and Doc Ock in the past. But, not loving her meant giving her up, and living a life as Spider-Man forever.

Peter looked at the vast city in front of him. Was being Spider-Man really keeping the city together? The Bugle, and practically everyone else in the city hated him, so why bother even being Spider-Man? He had quit once before, and the only reason the city was almost literally torn apart, was, because of Octavius. That was all. Now, the only super-villain in the city is Harry, but he's in the hospital, barely able to walk right now.

_Should I quit being Spider-Man? _Peter thought. _I think Uncle Ben should be proud of me by now!_ He couldn't believe he was thinking those words. But still, it crossed his mind once more.

_Should I quit being Spider-Man?_

OOO

Harry woke up in the hospital bed. It was very dark, and he was all alone in the room. He was hooked up to a machine.

_Life support? _ He thought. _No way._

It was also dark outside, but bright lights were shining. The one thing he could think about was Peter. At first, he was glad he had ruined his life, but now, Harry saw what a monster he was. He had taken someone's life. He had taken, a woman that was loved by many, and cherished.

He realized Peter wasn't a monster; it was he who truly was. He thought about everything Norman had told him, all lies probably. He wouldn't live out the rest of his days as, Harry Osborn, the New Goblin. He would just live as plain old Harry Osborn. At long last, he forgave Peter. He knew Peter hadn't killed his father, or intended for Norman to be killed.

_Don't you dare think like that, _Norman screeched in Harry's mind. _I raised you to be a man, not some pansy, who wouldn't step on someone to get what he wants!_

"You're a sick bastard,"Harry said aloud. "And I'm not like you. Peter is, and always will be my best friend, and I'm through listening to you."

"Harry!" Norman screamed at his son. "You will do as I say."

"No," Harry calmly said. "I'm done listening."

At that moment, Norman disappeared from Harry, and his mind. It was over. Harry was free to be himself. To live as he wanted too. Norman was gone. Maybe not at peace, but he was gone.

Harry went back to sleep, happy that when he woke up, he would be just himself, whether he had powers or not, he was normal Harry Osborn.

OOO

Harry checked out of the hospital a couple days later. He, Mary Jane, and Peter had arranged a little get-together, at his house. He had made sure everything about the Goblin, _Green _and _New,_ was gone. There was no more connections to the Goblin, and Harry was glad too.

The doctors were amazed at how fast Harry healed up. It was almost as if, the goblin serum had some sort of special unknown healing-factor.

Harry laughed when he thought about that. That sounded just like a plot that would be used in a comic book.

_Yeah, one about clones, and lies, _he jokingly thought. _That wouldn't be such a good story. Would probably sell bad too._

Harry thought he was beginning to sound like Peter now, talking about comic books. He was glad him and Peter were back to being best friends. They no longer had a broken friendship. They had mended it back together.

_Okay, now I just sound gay, _Harry thought. _That would be creepy!_

The doorbell to his penthouse rang. He answered the door, and found Mary Jane and Peter.

"Hey guys," he said, giving them hugs. "Come in."

"Good to see you," Mary Jane said, stepping inside, Peter behind her.

"Yah, good you're _back _buddy," Peter said, slapping him a high-five.

"I ordered us some pizzas," Harry said. "So we're gonna have something to eat, so don't worry about that."

They laughed.

"Pizza?" Peter asked. "You didn't have one of your high-priced chefs make anything?"

"Nope," Harry laughed. "Just pizza."

_He's back to normal, _Peter thought. _So, why did I want to stop being Spider-Man?_

"You look great," Mary Jane said. "You healed up pretty fast."

"Yah, about that," Harry said. "It involved the _oblingay erumsay_."

Bernard looked at Harry.

"In all my years of working here, and you can't even say something understandable when I'm around," Bernard said, understanding perfectly clear what Harry had just said.

Bernard had known, ever since Norman was dropped off at the house, that the penthouse was home to the Goblin. He just didn't ever want to say anything about it.

"Sorry, Bernard," Harry said, laughing. "Top-secret."

Bernard walked off, smiling. At last, an Osborn was perfectly sane.

Life looked pretty good for the three friends from that day on. But, looks aren't everything…

OOO

In the Manhattan Cemetery, something stirred beneath the ground.

_It's time, _were the thoughts of a man thought to be long dead. _Parker._

The man pushed up, breaking the ground up as he did. The man made a small hole, and a splintered coffin could be seen. He climbed up, out of the hole, walking off from the resurrection site.

The tombstone, above where the man had been buried, read…

NORMAN OSBORN 1969-2002 A LOVED FATHER.

To Be Concluded…

OOO

_I've always wanted to resurrect Norman, and now I finally have! Yup, that's right, I might have published the story just the other day, but it's over. Obviously, there is going to be a second story to this, and I'm going to be starting work on it son. If there are any recommendations, feel free to review, and include your 2 cents in it. Thanks for reading, Peter and Harry: A Broken Friendship! Stay Tuned._


End file.
